


Of Assassins and Princesses

by athenannabeth712



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Atonement - Freeform, F/M, Forgivness, Love, Multi, Regret, some mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenannabeth712/pseuds/athenannabeth712
Summary: Gajeel is an assassin hired to kill Levy however, there is something there that stops him so he begins a tale of redemption while trying not to share his feelings.





	1. A Job

**Author's Note:**

> Please Let me know what you think, I will try to publish a chapter a week. Also I have left little hints as to who are big bad guy is going to be. The first one to figure it out gets a virtual hug!!

Chapter One:

Gajeel stood in the hallway hiding in the shadows waiting for the right moment, he had a job to do, but he had to wait just a little longer, he leaned against the wall and thought about what he had to do what he had been hired for.

Flashback

Gajeel sat in a dark office of a shady, seedy pub, he could not see his client’s face, but the client could also not see his face, it was better this way that they didn’t know the other’s face, all they knew was that one was an assassin and the other was a noble lord with a job for the assassin.

“My request is simple, I want the princess of this country a Levy Mcgarden, beaten, a little torture, but no death, I just want her taught that she can say no only so many times before someone might think about punishing her. If she refuses to change her answer afterwards about a month afterwards then you will kill her and I will have to come up with another scheme.” The lord spoke he had a sickly sweet voice, it was charming but only if you didn’t know better, the kind you would expect from a man who stole, cheated, lied, one that wanted nothing more than to watch the world burn if he didn’t get what he wanted. “How badly beaten, and anything specific that you want done that will mean something to the people who find her so that they know that there’s a reason behind it a note or a symbol.” Gajeel asked his voice husky and gruff. The noble responded “ Don’t beat her face, you can cut her a little on her upper arms, back, but not the legs or stomach area, instead, I want you to paint this symbol.” It looked like an eye with two small horns jutting from the bottom and a spirally tail. “Understood, I can do that.” Gajeel then got up and left the room.

Flashback ends

Gajeel quietly snuck into the room, it was a simple bedroom with 3 gigantic bookcases filled with books. There was a desk next to the bed it was a simple wooden desk with a simple chair, their was a candle in a gold candlestick, it was almost completely burned out. Sitting at the desk was a small woman she had shoulder length blue hair and was wearing a simple white nightgown. She had no idea what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not publishing earlier. I would love to hear some feedback so please don't hesitate to comment!! I'm still interested if anyone can guess who the big bad is! Please leave your ideas!

Levy was completely immersed in her book, about the laws and current ordinances that ruled her country, she wanted to understand everything about her country. She was so deep in her book that she didn’t hear the light creak of her door opening and closing, nor that of the nearly silent footfalls of the tall muscular assassin stalking across her room. Suddenly a large hand clasped over her mouth and she heard a sinister sounding voice whisper in her ear “ Don’t make a fucking sound, and don’t fight back, this won’t take long.” It sent chills down her spine, he then picked her up as easily as if she was a doll and tie her down to her bed. She couldn’t make anything of his face in the dim light of the dying candle, except for his piercing red eyes. He then punched her several times on both arms, she could feel the bruises already starting to form. He then carefully dislocated her left wrist, like he was trying to get a reaction out of her, but all it did was steel her further whatever this man was here for she would not give him the satisfaction of the fact that she hurt, she flashed him a look of pure determination and quietly spat out “Do your worst and I will face it with my best. You cannot break my spirit.” 

He suddenly stopped, lifted his fist and went to punch her in the face, stopping just inches from her face, he growled out “I would love to punch you in your face and show you that I can break your spirit, but, I am under certain orders to not hurt you face, so how about this instead.” He then dislocated her other wrist, and when he got no reaction from her, he proceeded to dislocate both of her ankles, still she had this look in her eyes that told him that he was fighting an unknown force, it scared him and he realized that maybe he couldn’t do it, he thought about cutting her with his knife, he grabbed it and pulled it out, but when he went to cut her arm, he found that he couldn’t, that he was trembling, so he carefully cut a circular hole in her night gown, sheathed his knife, and grabbed the inkwell from her desk, he had thought about using her own blood for the symbol he was to paint. But this ink would do the job just as well, he was silent as he dipped his finger into the jar and painted the symbol a eye with two small horns jutting from the bottom and a spirally tail. He then quietly spoke, I didn’t kill any of the guards just knocked them out. He then slipped out of the room as quietly as he had slipped in. 

Levy quietly passed out from the pain of her dislocated wrists and ankles, and from the bruising on her arms. An hour later she woke up to the horrified scream of Juvia, “Oh my gosh my lady Levy, Juvia is so sorry, Juvia was knocked out and your hurt.” Juvia turned away for a moment and ran to the door of Levy’s room and shouted down the corridor “Someone wake Wendy and bring her, also please bring King Makarov. He needs to see this!” She then turned back to Levy, “ My princess, Juvia is so sorry if she had been more alert, this wouldn’t have happened.” Levy quietly smiled, sighed and then replied “ Juvia, my dear friend, it is not your fault he was a well trained assassin and I was in fact still awake and did not notice his approach, we also did not think that anyone would try to hurt me. There haven’t been any threats made to me before. But, I must ask a favor of you Juvia, he wrote, or drew something on me, would you please look into it, it may very well be the key to who did this to me.” Juvia nodded, stood up and looked at the symbol, Levy, heard Juvia’s sharp intake of breath and then she spoke so softly that Levy almost couldn’t hear her, “Milady, It is the symbol of a small time criminal organization, because they are so small we do not know very much about them, but, I will see what I can find out.” Juvia then walked back to the door, over her shoulder she spoke a little louder, “Milady you get some rest and I will keep watch for Wendy and your Father.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy! I will be working on another chapter soon!

Levy woke up to the caring face of Wendy, the girl was as short as the Princess, but also much younger, but, you could not find someone more gifted in the way of healing. Wendy gave Levy a strained smile, and spoke softly, “MiLady I’m glad you're awake, I’m glad to report that you have no broken bones, though there is some bruising but, I’ve applied a healing powder mixed with a lotion so that it can soak into your skin. Now comes the hard part, I am going to relocate your ankles and wrists, it’s going to hurt, MiLady but, it must be done.” Levy shook her head at Wendy and replied “It can’t be as bad as the first time, and I managed to not scream, when he did it.” Wendy shook her head, “You're crazy your majesty, Why didn’t you yell?” As Wendy spoke she slowly relocated both wrists and then moved towards Levy’s ankles. Levy smiled faintly through the pain, and replied “I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was in pain. Though I think it scared him, not only how stoic I was with him but my determination to show that I wasn’t in any pain.” Lucy winced a little as the her ankles were relocated.

Wendy stood up all done, I’ll be back in a little bit to wash that symbol off. But, your dad wants to talk to you about it first. It certainly scared him.” Just then Levy’s father the short statured Makarov Dreyar walked over, “I’m so sorry my darling daughter, If we had been better prepared this wouldn’t have happened.” he spoke as though he was ready to fall apart. Levy, replied “Dad, I’m okay, I got a little hurt, but we need to find the person who ordered the assassin to hurt me. Do you know anything about this symbol? It’s important Dad.” Makarov sighed “Juvia told me that she told you they are a small time crime organization, they usually are just in the business of kidnapping small girls and forcing them into prostitution. It’s a horrible life, but that’s all we know.” That last bit was mumbled as though he was hiding something from her but she decided to let it slide. 

After two weeks, Levy’s bruises had finally healed and she was once again exploring her favorite place in the palace, the library, her best friends and guards were all gathered around her Lucy who was a tall 5ft 5in to Levy’s 4ft 8in. Lucy had beautiful blonde hair that she liked to wear in a side ponytail, she was dressed in a simple suit of white armor with a blue heart, she was currently browsing the fantasy section looking for ideas for her pet project, her own fantasy novel. Erza another good friend and guard could be a terrifying individual when she wanted to be. She had a death glare like no other, and even though it was broad daylight and they were inside one of the safest places in the castle she still hovered very close to Levy. Erza was fairly tall about 5ft 7in, 5ft 8in she had long hair which was a striking red color. Levy was roaming looking through the books for information about the small crime organization that had hurt her, she might not have a name but, she was sure that there had to be something on them, that look in her dad’s eyes, told her that there was more to them then he was letting on. Just as she thought she had found a good candidate, there was a loud knock on the door. Now everyone knew not to disturb her when she was in the library, unless, it was really important. Levy glared at the door but also shouted “Come in.” A nervous looking maid came in, she spoke as loudly as she dared “I’m sorry Miss, but that gentleman is back again and he won’t leave. We have all tried to tell him that you do not wish to see anyone, but he is not taking no for an answer and says he will enact his noble right to stay in the palace until such a time as you are willing to grant him an audience.” Levy sighed deeply, and spoke “Tell him he has 15 minutes to speak with me and that I am in the Library.” She then looked at her friends and rolled her eyes, “I can’t believe this man, he keeps trying to talk to me ever since my 16th birthday last year, and every time we meet he flirts with me constantly and won’t take no for an answer.” Levy was describing the obnoxious young lord who seemed to think that the world owed him something. Erza nodded her head and spoke quietly “Lord Daniel Shadow is quite full of himself, if he becomes too much just give me the signal and I will escort him out.” Lucy spoke up then “ Do you think he is going to try and court you again?” Levy sighed shook her head and replied “Probably, he has been trying really hard to see me since the attack the other day. But, I haven’t really wanted to see him. Especially with his whole disregard for the fact that females are just as capable as males, he is shortsighted and cannot see that the world is changing, women are more than just housewives, we don’t just sit around and look pretty, we can be tough as well, and we are capable of the same things as men, we aren’t frail and we don’t need men to protect us we are just as capable of protecting ourselves and of fighting, look at you Lucy, or Erza, or Juvia, we are all capable of so much more if we were just allowed to do it.” A moment later a young man was shown into the Library, He was about 20 years old. About 5ft 6in in height, he had dark brown hair, like the dark brown of a dead tree. He walked over, grabbed, Levy’s hand and brought it to his lips and planted a light but, also dominant kiss on her hand, if Levy wasn’t such a good princess she would slap him in the face. She despised him, but she hid it and smiled a polite, I’m listening but I don’t care smile, the kind that most people would be able to figure out but that Lord Daniel, never seemed to get. “My darling, Princess Levy are you alright?” his voice was silky the kind that you knew was going to lead you down a dark and dangerous path. Levy smiled and replied “Yes, I am fine, it was bad at first but, I am feeling much better.” He smiled, a kind that looked like he had just won a grand prize. “ I am so glad to hear that my sweetheart, I was so worried about you and I want you to know that I love you. You are so beautiful, my darling. Princess Levy, you are my one and only and so I must ask you this.’ Lord Daniel got down on one knee and asked “Will you please do me a great honor and marry me?” Levy looked astonished and flabbergasted she then spoke sharply and pulled her hand away from him and took several steps back “No, I’m not interested, I will never be interested in marrying you, also how can you ask me a question like that after all we have never spoken for long and I was just attacked and you think that somehow after all that I would be interested in marrying you. You are a despicable human being, you treat people poorly, I’ve seen the looks and heard you yelling at your servants and, you have no respect for women and I cannot marry someone who I do not love and who has no respect for anyone. Erza please escort him out.” Lord Daniel had a look of shock and he said “You are making a grave mistake Princess, women they don’t get to make those kinds of decisions. Erza then grabbed his arm and removed him from the room. Levy looked at Lucy and asked “You don’t think, that my injuries were his way of trying to force me to accept his proposal do you?” Lucy looked at Levy with clear concern in her eyes and spoke “ I don’t know Lev, I don’t know.”


End file.
